Agony
by TLKShorts
Summary: How did Kopa die? And what are his parents reactions? Only one way to find out! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is going to be one of the few stories where I will have chapters, and this one will have two total, so, enjoy! Also, Some of this is based off the story of Kati-Kopa, so credit to her. The next story will be up tomorrow. Also, please review, it is much appreciated!  
**

* * *

**Agony  
**

Kopa had decided to wander out of the den of Priderock one night, not being able to sleep. It was very hazy, with visibility only being about 10 feet.

"Wow, never been out here like this!" He said to himself. He looked at the moon. He saw it was a bright red. "Weird, never seen it like that. I'll check with dad when he gets up." He moved to the edge of the Pridelands, near the border of the outlands.

"Well, this is much more boring than I thought, might as well head home." He said to himself.

"Not so fast young prince." A voice said behind Kopa. He turned around and was looking into the face of Zira. Her eyes were much redder than he remembered. "You forgot one spot!" She said to him, almost shouting.

"Where?"

"Follow me." Zira turned around, walking to a place unknown to Kopa. Soon they arrived and the haze lifted. Kopa was looking down a steep cliff into a gorge, the gorge his father had told him to never go to. "This is one of the greatest sights in all the Pridelands!" Zira shouted. Kopa took a few steps back. "What's wrong little prince! Scared?"

"No, dad told me to never go down here. I think it has to do with my grandfather. Dad has never told why though, he just always says it's for a later time though."

"Because it was where Simba killed Mufasa!" Zira shouted.

"What!?" Kopa took several steps back.

"And do who killed my beloved Scar?" She was still yelling.

"The hyenas."

"Wrong, Simba killed him, and in return, I will kill one of his beloved, you!" Her eyes were a fiery red now. She suddenly grabed a stick from nearby and put it right through Kopa's left paw. He yelled in pain and tried to move, but the stick was too far into the ground. "And I'm going to enjoy every part of it!" She said with a crackle.

_No, not today..._ Kopa thought to himself over the pain. "You won't get away with this Zira!" Kopa yelled.

"I think I already have." She put head near Kopa's. Suddenly he attacked, but was quickly subdued by Zira, but not before Kopa tore a chunk out of her left ear. "You brat!" She yelled in pain. "For this, you will receive the mark of Scar!" She unhinged her claws and swiped across his face, leaving a scar over his left eye. She then removed the stick from his paw, allowing him to run. He didn't feel the pain; all he thought about was surviving. He eventually found a rock to hide under. Then the pain set in.

_I can't die like this... Not today..._

"Come out little prince! Meet your fate like a real lion!" Kopa suddenly heard Zira's voice.

_Be very quiet..._

"And I have a little something for you!"

_Be still..._

"Kopa!" Simba yelled.

"Dad!" Kopa yelled running out of the rock, coming face to face with Zira.

"Got ya!" Zira said in a growl.

"No..." Tears coming out of Kopa's eyes. He saw Zira's paw... then nothing.

* * *

**AN: Let me know on how it was. Also, please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Kopa is dead, but how will Simba and Nala react? Also, please review, it is much appreciated!  
**

* * *

**Agony  
**

"Kopa!" Simba yelled upon leaving Priderock. He ran into the Pridelands, hoping to find his son still in one piece. Suddenly he came upon Zira, licking her paws of a red liquid, looking quite innocent.

"Where is he!?" Simba demanded.

"Who?" Zira asked, still acting innocent.

"My son…"

"The brat must be out playing, you know cubs."

"Your paws are soaked in my son's blood, yet you deny it!" Simba shouted.

"What do I have to deny?" Zira said coolly.

"Nothing, only the pain you will have to suffer."

"Pain is given in many ways Simba, loss of a family member is one of the few, just like you killed Scar!" Zira yelled finally.

"I did not kill him! The hyenas did! I have suffered a loss of a family member before as well, my father! Who Scar killed!" Simba was now up in her face. Nala was now just arriving.

"Fine, if you want your bratty son, here, take him." Zira said coldly, seeing Nala, reaching behind a tree, pulling out the mangled body of Kopa, who was somehow still alive, but barely. She tossed him to Simba. He landed at Simba's paws. Nala rushed over, tears now coming out of her eyes.

"Kopa…" She said. She was now looking at her son who was bloody from head to tail. Some of his rib bones were protruding from his skin, several bones sticking out of his legs, and his head looked like it had been smashed into a rock several times. His tail was only being held on by a few bits of skin, and deep scars covered his back. One other noticeable feature was the scar over his left eye.

"Mom… Dad…" Kopa said, struggling with each breath. He looked up at both of his parents and said, "I'll… be… alright… Grandpa… is… waiting…" His head slowly turned, his eyes closed, his little heart beating its last.

"No! Kopa!" Simba said, tears coming out of his eyes, splashing on Kopa's body. He hugged his son's body, blood staining his golden fur. He placed his son's body down gently and looked up. He looked right into Zira's eyes. His stare of anger and rage made her step back a few steps.

"Murderer." Simba said in a low growl walking up to her.

"What are you going to do Simba! You can't just orphan two innocent children!" Zira yelled at him.

"But you can kill one!" He yelled, tackling her. He raised a paw, claws extended.

"Do it Simba! Show you have the guts!" She yelled. He lowered his paw and got off her. "Ha! I knew it!" She laughed.

"I have a punishment worse than death…" He looked Zira dead in the eye. "Exile!"

"Exile…" Zira looked at Simba in shock. "No, not off Scar's land!" She yelled.

"You will do as I say, or your children suffer the same fate as my son!" He roared.

Zira was speechless, she never thought about how this would change her life forever, and her children.

"Did anyone come with you Nala?" Simba said to his wife, not breaking eye contact with Zira.

"Yes." A lioness said behind him.

"Go get her children."

"Yes sir."

"You and your children may never come back to the Pridelands, or the punishment is death. Make this clear to them as no warning will be given."

"Y-yes Simba…"

"Nuka, Vitani, get up." A lioness said sternly, walking into where they were sleeping. A grim expression was on the lioness' face. Nuka picked up on this.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Don't ask questions, just follow me." The lioness replied coldly. The cubs did as they were told and followed the lion. The journey was silent, the cubs wondering what was going on. They soon approached a gathering of lions. Most were off in a group, all crying over something. Then the cubs saw their mother and Simba facing each other. Simba had a massive red mark on his chest and lower jaw, but it didn't look like he was hurt. It also seemed like he had been crying.

"King Simba doesn't look too happy." Vitani told her brother.

"Yeah, I noticed that too, wonder what happened?"

"Nuka, Vitani! Go to your mother!" Simba yelled upon hearing them talk. The two cubs headed over. "I am punishing you all for your mother's crimes; you are all hereby exiled from the Pridelands!" Nuka and Vitani looked at each other in shock.

"Exiled?" Nuka asked.

"Yes, you can ask your mother why, now leave, and never return."

_No… What about being with Kopa for the rest of my life…_ Vitani though to herself.

"Come children, time to go." Zira said.

"Wait, can I just say goodbye to Kopa, one last time?" Vitani asked.

"No, no you cannot, he is sleeping." Simba said, a tear falling out of his eye.

"Then I'll wake him!" Vitani said persistently.

"Vitani, you have to go now, I'm sorry…" Simba turned his back to them wand walked off to the group. Vitani was about to say something, but was told by her mother to go. They walked off to the outlands.

_Goodbye Kopa, I hope to see you soon..._

* * *

**AN: Let me know on how it was. Also, please review!  
**


End file.
